


Is This How You Get To Hell

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Mick watches his boyfriend sleep and mourns the man he could have been





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have feelings about Axel Walker so I hammered this out over my lunch break

Mick's never been a heavy sleeper. Not since the fire at least, when he's spent more time on the run than anywhere other than jail. Axel is a heavy sleeper except when he has nightmares. Mick has never asked what he dreams about that makes him wake up screaming more often than not. He doesn't think he wants to know the answer.

Axel has their left hands tangled together and Mick props himself up on his free arm, watches the rise and fall of Axel's chest and thinks, not for the first time, just how young he looks.

Axel shouldn't be here. He's Piper levels of smart and as charmingly conniving as Len, he could have had, should have had so much more.

Axel's what, 26 now?

He should have a Master's degree from a fancy school and a cushy job working for Mercury Labs or Cadmus or Wayne Enterprises. Not a criminal record and nightmares the contents of which Mick tries not to imagine.

Should have a small apartment with a boyfriend and that damn ferret he's always asking Len if they could buy (Len's worried Mark will fry it in a temper tantrum). Not a small room in a non descript warehouse, hiding between heists and prison stints.

Should have a boyfriend his own age. Someone smart and kind, like Piper now that he's gone legit or The Flash's tech buddy whatever his name was. Not someone like him, not a criminal old enough to be his dad. The voice in the back of his head asks him if he really thinks he's that different from Jesse or if he too is just using a damaged young man for his own desires. The thought makes him sick with guilt sometimes.

Maybe he'd be married, tries to imagine a gold ring on the ring finger of Axel's left hand. Tries not to imagine a matching one of his own.

He should have had a _chance_.

He hears Axel groan as he wakes up slowly. "Mick?", he asks in a sleep hoarse voice and he rolls over to face him, gives him a sleepy crooked smile.

"Go back to bed.", Mick whispers and Axel tilts his head up, kisses him slowly and lazily.

"Hmm..., no.", he breathes, his hand slipping past the waistband of Mick's boxers. "I love you.", Axel murmurs as Mick groans at the touch.

"I love you too.", Mick grumbles out finally.

One day he will see to it that Jesse burns for what he did to the person Axel could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
